The present invention relates to devices and processes for making cheese.
During the cheese-making process, milk is treated with an enzyme and bacteria to separate the milk solid portion (curd) from the liquid portion (whey). The curd is further processed into a cheese product, and the whey is removed and discarded or used for some other purpose. This process is commonly performed in a batch process and occurs at an elevated temperature, which requires that the incoming milk be heated prior to starting the curdling process.